


Beer Buddies

by Niknaksstuff



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niknaksstuff/pseuds/Niknaksstuff
Summary: SG 1 had been together for almost a month and Sam Carter had settled easily into the team but why was it that she suddenly felt unsettled in her CO’s company. A quick one-shot from Sam’s POV about her blossoming feelings for her CO.





	Beer Buddies

SG1 had been working as a team for just over a month. They’d jelled together pretty well she thought, considering how diverse their backgrounds all were. 

It had been a dream come true for Sam, landing a position as part of the flagship team on the Stargate program. She was proud of the fact that she’d got there on her own merits and not because her father was an Airforce General, or even worse, the old cliche that the only way a woman could advance in the Airforce was by sleeping her way to the top. She’d always promised herself that she’d never fall into the trap of becoming involved with anyone that she worked closely with. Even if she wanted to, there were rules in the Airforce to preclude it.

That last thought unsettled her somewhat and what made matters worse, was that the reason for her unsettling thought was leaning on the bar in front of her with his ass sticking out in a rather provocative manner. 

Sam shook her head. She knew this was a bad idea. It had been a bad idea the moment she’d agreed to accompany him for a “Team drink” and it was even worse now that he was ordering their second round of beers. 

“There’ya go, Carter,” Jack O’Neill held out a bottle of Budweiser to his second in command before setting his own bottle on the table and pulling the stool underneath the very part of his anatomy that had been causing Sam so much consternation. 

“Thanks,” was all she could manage before taking a huge gulp of her drink. 

“Hey, easy does it Captain or I’ll be carrying you home the way you’re going,” Jack warned with a teasing glint in his eye. 

“Sorry, Sir. Just nerves I suppose,” Sam blurted out, uncomfortably as the heat rose in her cheeks.

Jack stared at her, the side of his lip curling upward in amusement. “First, we’re off duty so it’s Jack and second what the heck do you have to be nervous about?” He took another swig of his beer and Sam couldn’t stop herself from watching his lips a little too intently, as he took the bottle into his mouth. 

It was several seconds before she was able to reply and even then she doubted whether the words that tumbled out of her mouth formed anything close to a coherent sentence. She couldn’t possibly call him Jack that would be blurring the lines way too far and considering she was already contemplating the finer points of her CO’s ass, it would probably erase them completely. 

“Oh... er I just guess I would have preferred it if the other guys had joined us,” she finally managed in response. 

Jack cocked an eyebrow at her. “Yes well, you know that Teal’c isn’t cleared to leave base yet and Daniel is never reliable when it comes to anything other than his old books and rocks.”

“They’re ancient artefacts Sir and incredibly important to the program. Without Daniel’s...” Sam stopped abruptly when he raised a finger to his lips. 

“And besides, Carter. I don’t bite.” 

“Oh no, Sir, I know you don’t... I mean, it’s not because it’s just you and me,” she waved her hand frantically between them. “Well, I mean I suppose it’s partly because it’s just you and me,” she waved her hand again. “Err but not because there’s anything wrong with it being just you and me, I mean there’s nothing for us to be worried about...” 

This time Jack waved both of his hands in the air. “Ah, ah, ahhhh, Carter. What is the matter with you?”

She looked up. Their first drink had been easy. Conversation had flowed freely and they were getting on well, perhaps a little too well and Sam had begun to realise that the feelings that she’d started to develop for her CO probably weren’t just the stupid juvenile crush that she thought they were.

“Carter, if you have some sort of problem with me, maybe you should spit it out now. I know I wasn’t very welcoming at first, you know, about the scientist thing but I thought we were okay. My bark’s worse than my bite. Anyone’ll tell ya.”

Now she felt guilty. She was making him feel as if she didn’t like him, if only he knew the half of it. Get a grip, Carter, she scolded herself. He’s your CO and he’s off limits. 

“Sorry, Sir. Maybe I’m just a bit tired. There’s nothing wrong with our relationship... I mean our working relationship,” she corrected herself, hastily. “I’m really, really glad that I’m on your team. And I can assure you Sir that I’ll always watch your six.”

At the sight of Jack’s salacious smirk, she really wondered if her brain was even remotely in charge of the words that seemed to flow from her mouth like a torrent of water down the highest waterfall imaginable.

“I don’t doubt that you will, Carter,” Jack grinned again, his voice having dropped several octaves and he raised the bottle once again to his lips. 

She couldn’t be certain that he’d deliberately taken his time as he sipped on the contents of his bottle. However, the fact that his eyes never left hers was a good indication that his actions were in fact a deliberate attempt to unsettle her. 

At this point, Sam wasn’t sure if they’d just cranked up the heating or if her cheeks were actually doing a pretty good job of heating the whole bar themselves.

Ever since she’d jumped him in the locker room after being infected with some weird alien virus, he’d developed this flirtatious manner with her. Perhaps it was partly why the feelings she had were progressing in a way that was not only totally unprofessional but also totally out of character for her.

Yes, she decided, she wasn’t the only one to blame. Sam quickly drained her bottle of the last few drops of beer and placed it back down on the table. 

“Maybe we should call it a night, Sir,” she suggested, hoping that he’d had enough of her unpredictable behaviour.

Instead of agreeing, he waggled his finger at her, “Ah ah, I don’t think so, Carter. Not when we’re having so much fun.” 

She couldn’t quite decipher the look on his face. He definitely looked mischievous but there was something else. 

“Come on, Carter, ya can’t leave me to drink on my own, besides, we have the day off tomorrow so there’s no need to rush away, the night’s still young.” Jack stood and made his way to the bar once again. 

This time, Sam turned her chair so that she wasn’t staring directly at eye level with his rear end. She could do this, she was professional. What was wrong with having a drink with a friend after work. People did it all the time. It really didn’t mean anything.

Taking the bottle from his outstretched hand, she instinctively took a sip. However, she knew it was time to pace herself. She was no light weight when it came to holding her drink but something told her that she needed to keep her wits about her.

“So, has that knife wound left much of a scar?” Jack asked, nonchalantly.

Sam choked as she fought to stop herself from spitting the contents of her mouth all over his face. The injury had happened three missions ago, at the same time as she’d forced herself on him and told him that she wanted him and she just knew that he’d never let her forget it. 

Wiping her mouth she put down her beer. “Actually, you’d hardly know it was there. So I’ll still look good in my tank top.” Two could play his game she thought, but her comment didn’t even make him flinch.

Jack rested his elbow on the table and propped his chin up on his hand, leaning much closer to her in the process. “That is good to know, Carter. It would’ve been such a shame if it’d caused permanent damage.”

His already dark chocolate eyes seemed to deepen even more and she felt herself starting to lose a grip on reality. 

“I... I’m not sure that this is an appropriate conversation... Sir.”

Jack abruptly sat back and placed both hands on the table. “Merely enquiring about a member of my team, Captain. It is my job after all. Wouldn’t want to be found to be derelict in my duty.”

For the next hour they talked amiably about this and that. Sam managed to relax and was actually beginning to think that it hadn’t been such a bad idea to have a drink after all. 

“So, Sir, are we going to make these Team Nights a regular thing?” Sam asked during a lull in the conversation. 

The smirk returned to his face as he looked her directly in the eye. “Why not, oh and, ‘Team Night’ is as good a code to use as any. Good thinking, Captain.”

“What? No, I didn’t mean, ‘Team Night’ like... just you and me, I meant ‘Team Night’ as in, with the rest of the team.” Sam squirmed as she was beginning to feel as if he’d lulled her into a false sense of security. 

Seeing how embarrassed Sam was becoming, Jack laughed then, “Relax, Sam. I know what you meant. But I can’t say I haven’t enjoyed your company tonight. I think I’ve finally found my beer buddy. After all, Daniel’s such a disappointment when it comes to holding his drink.”

Sam smiled and was just about to tell Jack that she too had enjoyed their evening when her train of thought was interrupted.

“Did I hear someone mention my name?” Daniel Jackson, the larger than life archaeologist, flung his jacket on the floor and dragged a stool over to their table. 

“I thought you couldn’t make it?” Sam asked as she stared across pointedly at Jack, who was trying to look as innocent as possible. 

“I told Jack I’d be a bit late, didn’t he mention it?” Daniel looked between his two colleagues. 

Jack shrugged and smiled at Sam who was beginning to realise that she’d been well and truly played by her Commanding Officer. 

“No, he didn’t say that you’d be joining us. But I’m very glad you made it.” Sam stood and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. As she headed towards the rest room, Jack followed her to get Daniel a drink. 

“Hey, Carter. I meant what I said before.” Sam turned to him. “About enjoying your company.”

Sam felt her cheeks flush once again and she gave him one of her biggest smiles. “Me too.” And as he turned to lean on the bar she unashamedly let her gaze drift down to his six.


End file.
